


【末世小妈】覆巢

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 小妈 - Fandom, 末世 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【末世小妈】覆巢

-

天阴着，空气湿热，刺鼻的尸腐味令人作呕。  
中年男人护着女儿，手里握着根钢管，眼球里满是血丝。钢管颤颤指着一步一步踉跄走近的丧尸。他想要带着女儿进入军队管辖的安全区，便不得不穿过这段丧尸横行的原工业区。  
他想吐，但女儿在身后紧紧牵着他的衣角。小小的温暖的坠着他，这令他不得不鼓起勇气，为了身后的温暖，他绝不能倒下去。  
他太过疲惫，视物已经出现重影，他们一路遇上了不少丧尸，现在他几乎到了极限。  
丧尸群距他们已经不到五米，他觉得心脏快要跳出来了。他闻到丧尸身上——也许是地上堆积的腐尸——泛着酸的腐臭，混合着药水和消毒液的味儿。地上横七竖八散落许多药瓶和空枪混着血浆和人体组织、断腿残肢，是先前企图穿越这里的不太走运的家伙们留下的。  
而现在，那些倒霉鬼们要么变成了躺在地上的腐尸，要么变成了正向他们缓缓走来的丧尸。

男人几乎绝望了，一人独自对抗十几只丧尸，这几乎是不可能的事。  
“爸爸......”女儿更紧地拉住他的衣服，声音带着哭腔：“我们要死了吗？”

话音刚落，一辆破旧的越野轧着尸体窜进视野，横在他们与丧尸群之间。  
车顶敞篷一开，一位少年跃上车顶，身姿像猫一样敏捷。少年只穿着普通的t恤短裤，手拎一把冲锋枪——如此简陋的装备，看来不是军队的人。

但男人心里有了希望，至少，这少年不是丧尸。  
几乎是意料之中的，少年端枪荡平了丧尸群，而后跳下车身，来到他们面前。男人这才看清男孩的脸，少年眉目清秀，眼下一颗痣，眼神里不带半点畏惧之色，好像刚刚经历的足以令普通人丧命的危机只是家常便饭一般。  
少年家教很好，冲他们微微点头，问道：“叔叔好，你们要到哪里去？”

他们搭了少年的车，少年将他们送到军队管辖地附近。  
中年男人不住地感谢，问道：“孩子，你叫什么名字？”  
少年挠了挠头，露出与清秀面容不符的调皮神色：“这个嘛，保密——阿姨不让我留下名字。”

——————

徐婴在加油站给爱车加满了油，又在便利店买了点蔬菜，当他饥肠辘辘拎着枪和吃食回家的时候，阿姨还没回来。  
身上溅了不少脏血，他嫌弃地屏住呼吸，去浴室冲了澡，然后哼着歌切菜。

铁皮门咣当一响，身材高挑的女人推门而进，她看了看地上歪着的鞋子，将它们踢整齐，然后脱下沾满血污的外套塞进门口的垃圾袋。女人面上不带什么表情，她模样好看，但性格偏冷。  
少年听见门响，手上仍在切菜，嘴上喊道：“阿姨！今天蔬菜特价，我们吃蔬菜汤好不好？”  
女人走进厨房看了看，她带回了一袋黄面包。  
“可以，冰箱里还有一点牛肉，待会儿煎一下，注意营养。”

徐婴心里暖烘烘的，阿姨平日里话不多，但她总归是关心自己的。

他回头看厨房门口，阿姨刚好转过身去，窈窕背影一闪就不见了。  
少年看着空空的门口笑一笑，转过身继续哼着调子切菜。

论理来说，两个人站在一起更像姐弟俩，女人也还年轻，可她执意让徐婴叫自己“阿姨”。徐婴也照做了，毕竟阿姨是自己已故父母的战友，如今更像是他的养母。

养母......啊。

徐婴动作顿了顿，他抿了抿唇。  
晚饭时很安静，阿姨没有吃饭时讲话的习惯。  
当她放下汤勺碗筷时，徐婴才开口说话：“今天在禁区，又遇到了三波小型丧尸群，那里的东西攻击性不强，可是像苍蝇一样，没完没了，真是烦人。”  
女人收拾碗筷，语气里没什么起伏：“最近不少难民要横穿过那里，能救多少算多少，量力而为。”  
“我知道的。”徐婴犹豫了一下，最终还是开口道：“阿姨，我今天还遇到了军队的人。”  
女人拧开水龙头，有些浑浊的、带着泡净粉味道的水流出来，她冲洗碗碟上的油渍：“劝你参军？”  
“嗯......”徐婴小心翼翼看着她：“但您不会同意吧......？”  
女人没回头，声音低而哑：“那是你父母的意思。”  
“那您呢？”徐婴追问。  
“我希望你平安。”

徐婴抓抓湿漉漉的头发，少年心里莫名的不快。  
“我想出去散散心。”  
女人点点头表示同意，少年拉门出去了。

门咣当一声被关上，女人关上水龙头、摆好碗碟，擦干手收拾好徐婴胡乱翻腾的橱柜，然后去浴室洗澡。

他们住的地方偏僻，虽不至于有丧尸群入侵，但天色始终雾蒙蒙的，空气中飘散着化学物品的刺激味道。这里的环境差、治安不太好，近似贫民窟。  
徐婴用力踢一脚地上的碎骨——也许是动物的，也许是人类的，谁知道呢——他不知自己突然涌上的不快从何而来。  
青春期的孩子心性敏感而不自知，徐婴脑子里胡乱想着，如果自己这时候出了什么事故，阿姨脸上会不会露出点什么表情？  
说到底，还是孩子心性，还是负气。  
他不过就是想知道她是怎么看待他的——名义上是收养他，可她几乎对他不闻不问。除了在参军这件事上极力制止他（因为这是他父母的遗愿），其余的事情，比如在深夜一个人出门晃荡，她是管都不管的。  
无论他想做多么出格的事情，她都是轻描淡写地点点头。

徐婴再次用力踢一脚，骨头撞到满是涂鸦的灰墙。  
他抬起漂亮的眼睛，灰墙上画满了红灯蓝的黄的紫的白的，大大小小的字体，什么语言都有。

他辨认出俄语的“我爱人类”、中文的“坚持”、以及波兰语“很饿”。这个地方经常逗留一些流民，不过很少有人像他们一样在这里长期居住，因为环境太差，还危险，稍不小心就会丧命。

昏沉的天幕里传出金属摩擦空气的尖锐轰鸣，是军队的巡逻机掠过这里。  
说起来，阿姨曾经也是军人，可为什么年纪轻轻就退役了呢？难道是为了抚养自己？  
徐婴很会安慰自己，他拍死一只落在自己小腿的变异毒蚊——对，就是这样，阿姨一定是为了养活自己所以提前结束服役，可为什么政府不给抚恤金呢？阿姨在战斗方面十分出色，他所有的战斗技巧都是她一手倾授的，她是真的将自己当做自己的孩子来养呢。

徐婴开解了自己，虽说思想斗争的结果也并不让自己很满意，但脾气总归是压下去了。

他晃晃荡荡往回走，快走近家门口时，发现一辆军用加长吉普蛮横地停在他们家门口——之所以说“蛮横”，是因为这辆吉普直接将他的爱车撞到一边去，他刚刚压下去的脾气再次窜起来，却在一位军官下车后偃旗息鼓。  
是位军官，身姿挺拔，十分漂亮，帽檐压得很低。  
这个地方的空气一直湿热，他却很怕冷似的。  
他刚走下车，身后的副官为他披上大衣。  
徐婴隐在街角。

是军队的人，大约是来找阿姨的。  
是谁？是阿姨的战友吗？

徐婴并不想在这个时候去惊扰他们，但他想听听他们之间的对话——因为，他对阿姨的过去还一无所知。

副官和一些士兵留在了外面，但徐婴更熟悉地形，他悄无声息地蹬上墙，蹑手蹑脚跃到他们屋顶，轻轻揭开一片本就生锈的铁皮。  
屋里还有水声，徐婴暗自捶墙——阿姨洗澡都不关大门，心也太大了吧！  
不过他并不担心，以阿姨的战斗力，这样的病秧子军官，她能一拳干翻二百个。

军官倒是颇有兴致地环视一圈屋内，然后在沙发上坐下来。  
他摘下帽子，露出一头灿烂金发。

过了大约两三分钟，浴室门开了，阿姨擦着湿漉漉头发从浴室走出来，身上穿着她常穿的衬衫和短裤。  
她动作顿了顿，看向沙发上的军官。

军官靠在沙发上粲然一笑：“良召，许久未见。”

军官说这话的时候侧着脸，因此徐婴能看清他的面孔——这张脸，几乎与他一模一样。  
难道这是......自己的父亲？  
可阿姨不是说，自己的父母都在战场死去了么？

良召沉默两秒，竟露出一点笑：“竟找到这里来了。”  
军官眼神往边上一瞟：“试验品呢？”  
良召面色平静道：“我不会让你带走他。”  
军官弯起唇，似乎刚刚只是随口一问：“看来你真是在意这孩子。”  
良召并不想与他多谈：“时候不早，请回吧。”  
军官再次轻轻一笑：“如若真的在意这孩子，便该为他提供好的环境才是。你现在是叛逃者，他跟着你，能有什么出路？再者......”  
军官瞟一眼桌上没吃完的黄面包：“正在长身体的孩子，整日吃这种劣质面包，对身体也没有好处。”  
良召揪起他的领子，声音里终于染上薄怒：“这与你无关。现在，立刻，滚蛋。”

军官身量比她高，如此被揪着领子，便不得不俯下身来，可他丝毫没有抗拒的意思。  
反而顺从着更加欺身下去，眸子泛出蓝色光泽；他变了声调，声音更低沉，仿佛完全变了个人似的：“良召。”

徐婴睁大了眼睛，他看到，阿姨顺从地接纳了那男人的吻。  
甚至更加、更主动地迎合回去，直到将那男人压在身下。

徐婴心跳得厉害，这是......这究竟是什么！！！

军官却恢复了正常神情，舔着她的唇角笑道：“当年因为‘相似’而将我捡回来的时候，有没有想过会有这么一天？”  
徐婴看不到二人的表情，他听到军官轻飘飘的声音：“可惜，只找到了我。倘若再幸运一些，能找到一位容纳得下那女人精神体的容器的话......现在您恐怕就要收获双份的失望了，长官。”  
良召一点一点卸了力气，她任由二人调转了位置。

曾经的副官俯视着她，再次变换语调，变成她曾经深爱的、男人的声音：“可惜啊，良召。忠犬尚且噬主，更何况是人呢。”  
“......”良召没有说话，她只直愣愣盯着那双眸子。

“我爱......”话音未落，良召挨了一巴掌。

徐婴听不懂他们的对话，却在阿姨挨了打之后惊讶万分——不，阿姨绝不可能揍不过这男人......可这是怎么回事？！  
他正想跃进屋里去，又听到军官含糊不清道：“如果你那可怜的养子知道他父母是为了你，才将他生下来，他会怎么想呢？”

————————

夜幕深重，良召躺在床上无言地盯着屋顶。  
自己的情况越来越差，组织也将他们盯得越来越紧，连她的前副官都派出来了，看来他们执意想将徐婴带回去——毕竟，他是目前为止最优秀的实验体。

如果副官——现在该叫军官了，如果他执意要将徐婴带走，恐怕自己也不一定护得住。

她抚了抚自己的唇，想起不久前那个吻。  
那个吻。  
那个吻究竟来自副官，还是那个人尚存的意识呢？前者是爱恨交织的折辱，后者是痛彻心扉的眷恋，二者却都带给她致命的心痛之感。

她睡不着，踱到阳台去抽烟。  
说是阳台，其实只是伸出窗子外的一截铁皮，她用木板稍微做了加固，人站上去摇摇晃晃。烟是在下水道口买的劣质烟，她知道这烟对身体不好，但抽得很凶。  
就像军官说的，这孩子跟着自己长到了十五六岁，却真没过过什么好日子。当年他父母将他托付给她，可如今混成这个样子，算什么？

身后啤酒罐被踢得当啷一响，她掐灭烟头，回身看徐婴：“怎么不睡觉？”  
徐婴就立在客厅里头，如果此时有月光打进来，照清少年清澈的眼睛，一定会教人的心弦紧上一紧——可这个地区已经几十年没晴过天了。  
徐婴没回答，两只眼睛隐在黑暗里，像黑洞洞的枪口。

良召也没再说话，她重新眺看远处。  
这个时候，外头死一般的寂静，偶尔能听到拖着尸体的沉重步伐和咀嚼人骨的声音。但雾很重，什么都看不见，除了极远处的塔尖偶尔闪出的一点红光。红是暖色，通过金属设备射出千里之外，却直教人心里发冷。

“我爸妈，”徐婴开口了：“他们是什么样的人？”  
良召默了默，重新点燃一支烟：“怎么突然问这个。”  
“因为您从来没有和我说过。”徐婴脑子很乱：“或者您该告诉我，您和我父亲是什么关系？我——”  
“今天的对话你都听到了？”良召很了解这孩子，她吐出烟圈，没什么表情回过头来：“我不太想让你知道。即使这样你还是要听吗？”  
徐婴点点头，他不知为什么眼泪突然涌出来，他感觉，感觉好像知道了真相之后，阿姨就会离开自己似的。  
他慌乱地补话：“听了又能怎么样，您和我继续这样生活就好了......”

徐良召默不作声看着他，  
像，太像了，徐婴的眉眼像寅，唇鼻像子卓。

“你父母，”她说：“都是我的爱人。”

徐婴后退半步，他想过无数种可能，独独没想过会是这样。

良召耳边响起子卓清朗的笑，子卓是个好女人，她不喜欢杀人。  
“你母亲叫子卓，她不喜欢杀人。她生下你之后，死在一次突袭任务之中。”  
“你父亲，叫寅，现在通过数据网络还能查到他的信息，是位上将。”良召再次徐徐吐出烟雾：“他们生下你，是因为组织需要培养优秀基因携带者的后代。起初他们不愿，那时我正重病，组织拿我的命做威胁，然后他们结合了。”  
“然后我醒了，你出生了。我的副官倒戈，打乱了我革新组织的计划，并且拆散了我们三个人的人脉网。”良召说：“子卓被派往南极，她临死前和我通了话，遗愿是带你远离组织；寅死于病毒泄露，但我将他的精神体移植到了我的副官身上，偶尔，他会苏醒。”  
“再之后，你终于从塔里被放出来，我带着你逃了出来。”良召说：“然后挖掉了你体内的芯片。你肩胛的伤疤就是那时候留下的。”

良召说完了，烟也抽完了，她再次摁灭烟头，抬头看徐婴：“我说完了。”

徐婴过了好一会儿，才轻轻问道：“如果没有母亲的遗愿，您会带我走吗？”  
他看着良召的眼睛，向前走近一步，声音有点儿颤：“您爱我父亲？”  
“我爱他。”  
再走近一步“我母亲呢？”  
“我爱她。”  
他走到她跟前：“那我呢？”

良召垂眸看着她，她的头发被风一吹，拂在他身上。  
她说：“我希望你平安。”

徐婴无声地落下泪，他眼下那颗痣几乎只是为落泪而生的。

他猝然抱住良召，她躲闪不及而趔趄着撞到墙上，抬头便迎上少年胡乱的毫无技巧的吻。  
她没抗拒也没迎合——你叫她做出什么反应呢？  
这是她最心爱的两个人为她而生的孩子。  
她将对两个人的悔恨和愧疚反馈到徐婴身上，所以无论他做什么她都纵着——

可是除此之外，便什么都没有了。

少年呜咽着撕咬她的唇，直到咬得血淋淋，她没开口说出一个爱字。

徐婴也是这时候才发现，她是真的什么都不管他，哪怕他撕开她的衣服、侵犯她的身体。

“您爱我父亲，也爱我母亲，为什么偏偏不爱我呢？”他问。

良召没有回答，她默默接受少年莽撞而任性的泄愤。

-

彩蛋：  
1.组织没有令良召生下后代是因为她有遗传性疾病。  
2.军官（也就是良召前副官）是良召担任军官时捡到的少年。良召本质是病娇，她目睹其余战友的死去而恐惧，她不想让两位爱人离自己而去，于是试图寻找合适的容器来盛放两人的精神体。副官是个偏执狂，为了让良召多看看自己于是整容成寅的模样、模仿寅的神态，甚至因此趁良召醉酒成功爬上她的床。后来发现自己无论如何努力，在她眼里也不过是个工具，由此因爱生恨。  
3.子卓是良召的初恋，比较强势的女人。子卓的遗愿是：“带走婴，你们必须平安。”  
4.寅是高岭之花清冷大美人，冷艳型男人。他先暗恋的良召，但是良召先追的他。  
5.寅和子卓互为情敌，非常讨厌彼此（在感情方面），所以没有三人行，想都不要想。


End file.
